1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method for controlling the operation of an audio output device, and more particularly, to a method for controlling the operation of an audio output device based on the mounting of the audio output device on the user of the audio output device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the electronic communication industry, user devices have become the must-have item of modern society and an important means for information delivery, the technology of which is changing rapidly. Recently, user devices have been developed in various forms that are worn, attached to, and/or mounted on a user's body in order to provide improved portability and user accessibility.
Such user devices include, for example, wireless audio output devices (e.g., wireless earphones/headphones), which are implemented to be inserted into or to be closely attached to a user's ear. Wireless audio output devices may be wirelessly connected with external electronic devices, such as, e.g., a smartphone or a tablet personal computer (PC). The wireless audio output device may require user manipulation in order to connect with the external electronic device. For this reason, the user may manipulate the wireless audio output device or the external electronic device upon connection. Furthermore, in the case where the wireless audio output device is equipped with a touch pad, a wrong input to the touch pad may be generated when the user is mounting the wireless audio output device on his/her body.